


[Podfic] A Fair Return

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baseball, Bondage, CanCon, Canon Retelling, Clothing Kink, Coming Out, Community Leadership, Consent Play, David and Patrick like to build things together, Depression, Food Kink, Gay Character, Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Patrick feelings, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Queer Community Building Events, Queer Families, Queer Friendship, Ray Butani/OC, Ronnie Lee/Karen, Ronnie and Patrick: Gay Frenemies, Schitt's Creek in the winter, Sexuality, Toxic Masculinity, alcohol abuse (chapter one), cis character exploring gender expression, coming out as a very long weird process, d/s dynamics, give Patrick some queer friends 2k19, introvert/extrovert, queer community, references to past homophobia, rural canadian queers, sexual revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: and there are some like us,just walking, making our feet move ahead of us,a little bored, a little lost, a little angry,walking as though we were really going somewhere,walking as if there was something to see at Adelaide or maybe on King,something that will give a fair return for this use of shoe-leather,something that will make us smile with a strange newhappiness, a lost but recovered joy.- Raymond Souster, “Yonge Street Saturday Night”[Podfic of A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 102
Kudos: 76





	1. once more around should do it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



**Text:** [A Fair Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48028114)

 **Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Length:** 1:53:18

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-1-once-more-around-should-do-it/Chapter%201%20-%20once%20more%20around%20should%20do%20it.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Download Full Podfic (1.3 GB, 24:44:10 long):** [m4b](https://archive.org/download/a-fair-return/A%20Fair%20Return.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, thingswithwings, for writing such an amazing story, and for having blanket permission for transformative works. I first read this fic towards the end of last year, and immediately started it over and read it again, and then decided I needed to read it out loud with zero understanding of how to record and edit podfic. I'm so grateful for this experience, and for this fic's existence. It continues to lift me up every time I read it.
> 
> Thank you also to olive2read, for being so supportive since I basically ambushed them into being my accountability buddy and for talking me down after I first listened to my recorded voice and thought I sounded like a monster.
> 
> And finally, thanks to sunlightsymphony for the feedback and help with the cover art.
> 
> Also, after this chapter, the remaining (longer) chapters are broken up into parts solely due to my own inability to handle long audio files. The points at which I split chapters up are rather arbitrary (i.e. not a reflection of any artistic choice by thingswithwings to split the chapters into distinct parts).


	2. walk all night before you find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> podfic of chapter 2 of A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings, read by Amanita_Fierce

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

**Text:** [A Fair Return Chapter 2: walk all night before you find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48052435#workskin)

**Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 2:54:32

**Downloads:**

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

[mp3](https://archive.org/downloads/a-fair-return-chapter-2-part-2/A%20Fair%20Return_Chapter%202_Part%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-fair-return-chapter-2-part-2/A%20Fair%20Return_Chapter%202_Part%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a week early because (1) the first two chapters are shorter than the rest, so it seems logical, (2) I'd much rather spend the next week reading all the great Reel Fest fic about to come out than obsessively editing this thing for the 100th time, and (3) I'm hoping you all will be similarly too busy inhaling Reel Fest fic to notice it may take me longer than two weeks to get chapter 3 done (it's a beast).


	3. the first thin ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> podfic of chapter 3 of A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings, read by Amanita_Fierce

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

**Chapter 3 Part 3**

**Text:** [A Fair Return Chapter 3: the first thin ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48080716#workskin)

**Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 5:22:07

**Downloads:**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-3-part-1/Chapter%203%20Part%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-3-part-1/Chapter%203%20Part%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 3 Part 3**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-3-part-1/Chapter%203%20Part%203.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, turns out one of this week's challenges for the VoiceTeam 2020 podfic event I'm participating in is to post a chapter of an ongoing work in progress, so this podfic chapter comes early too. Also, I really can't put this project down.
> 
> Thanks to sunlightsymphony for the beta listen!


	4. suddenly become unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> podfic of chapter 4 of A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings, read by Amanita_Fierce

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

**Text:** [A Fair Return Chapter 4: suddenly become unique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48121282)

**Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 4:26:59

**Downloads:**

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-fair-return-chapter-4-part-1/A%20Fair%20Return_Chapter%204_Part%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-fair-return-chapter-4-part-2/A%20Fair%20Return_Chapter%204_Part2.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my brother for playing guitar for the Carole King song, to olive2read and carboncopies for helping me with my timing on the singing, and sunlightsymphony for listening to and validating the finished product.


	5. surrendered to that boundless air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> podfic of chapter 5 of A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings, read by Amanita_Fierce

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

**Chapter 5 Part 3**

**Text:** [A Fair Return Chapter 5: surrendered to that boundless air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48174037#workskin)

**Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 5:16:14

**Downloads:**

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-5-part-1/Chapter%205%20Part%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-5-part-1/Chapter%205%20Part%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 5 Part 3**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-5-part-1/Chapter%205%20Part%203.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project continues to be such refuge for me at the end of the day, when my heart and brain can't process any more of what's going on in the real world right now. I hope everyone is staying well and taking care of themselves and others. Please consider supporting Black Lives Matter in whatever way you're able.


	6. born among grasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> podfic of chapter 6 of A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings, read by Amanita_Fierce

**Chapter 6 Part 1**

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

**Chapter 6 Part 3**

**Text:** [A Fair Return Chapter 6: born among grasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48201517)

**Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 4:51:03

**Downloads:**

**Chapter 6 Part 1**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-6_202006/Chapter%206%20Part%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-6_202006/Chapter%206%20Part%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 6 Part 3**

[mp3](https://archive.org/download/chapter-6_202006/Chapter%206%20Part%203.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As relieved as I am to be done with this massive project, I'm honestly a little bit devastated as well. It's been such a joy recording this. Thank you again, thingswithwings, for writing such a gorgeous work, and for giving blanket permission for podfic. I've been so grateful to have this project to work on the last several months.
> 
> And thanks also to sunlightsymphony and olive2read for being my cheerleaders throughout.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262949/chapters/48028114) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #2 - Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606146) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce), [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony)




End file.
